In general, there are many cases in which various stickers or tags, such as a driver's mobile phone number, a parking permit, a pass and a handicapped identity card, are attached on a front glass of a vehicle.
Such stickers or tags may serve as obstacles which obstruct a driver's field of vision. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a technique which is able to perform the same function without attaching the stickers or the tags to the vehicle.